Reversible
by lachicamestiza
Summary: Draco Malfoy, tiene muchos conflictos en su vida. Unos más graves que otros. El principal, es el problema que la ideología de la sangre pura le ha generado. El segundo, es Voldermot. Y el Tercero es ella, la única persona que le ha hecho cambiar radicalmente.


**¡ALERTA! HISTORIA NUEVA. A LEER!**

 **Disclamier: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la perfecta JK Rowling.**

 **NOTAS: Esta historia es nueva. Es 100% Dramione, pero ira lentamente, así que si eres desesperada/o, recomiendo que hasta que esté terminada vengas a leer.**

 **Summary: Draco Malfoy, tiene muchos conflictos en su vida. Unos más graves que otros. El principal, es el problema que la ideología de la sangre pura le ha generado. El segundo, es Voldermot. Y el Tercero es ella, la única persona que le ha hecho cambiar radicalmente.**

 **REVERSIBLE**

CAPÍTULO 1

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HERMIONE"

La castaña se dirigía con enjundia a su última clase del día. Esta vez tocaba Runas Antiguas, una de sus materias favoritas. Llevaba un monto de libros con ella, entre ellos _"Traducción Avanzada de Runas y Jeroglíficos Mágicos y Logogramas";_ y en su bolso un par de pergaminos y plumas para redactar en su hora libre el ensayo que tenía pendiente del Profesor Binns.

No había duda de que amaba su escuela. Recordó las caras de asombro que pusieron sus Padres cuando recibió su primera carta de Hogwarts, en donde le anunciaban que había sido aceptada en ese colegio para aprender a desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades mágicas.

En efecto, ella era hija de Muggles. Personas sin magia. Simples dentistas del mundo muggle, que habían criado a su hija como cualquier otra familia Londinense. Trabajaban la mayor parte del día en un consultorio propio que apenas habían adquirido pocos años atrás, ahorrando lo suficiente para el pago del colegio y la universidad que Hermione quisiera.

Ciertamente, había poco más de un cuarto de estudiantes nacidos de muggles que ocupaban un lugar en aquel inmenso Castillo. Sin embargo, el trato que recibían de algunos compañeros no era el mejor. Especialmente para ella, que había logrado por más de seis años ser la mejor estudiante de su generación, recibiendo premios y menciones honorificas producto de su esfuerzo. Situación que era constantemente celada por la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, cuyos ideales se sostenían en la pureza de la sangre.

Se había distraído por un momento para revisar si había tomado el libro correcto de Historia de la Magia, cuando sintió que alguien la chocó fuertemente por el hombro, haciendo caer los libros que sostenía con ambas manos.

–Fíjate mejor por donde vas Sangre Sucia–le espetó de manera arrogante un chico de cabellos rubios, cuya insignia en su túnica pertenecía a la casa de las Serpientes.

Ella se sintió completamente atemorizada al escuchar quién le hablaba. De todos los estudiantes de Slytherin, era él quien más le profesaba odio. Habían pasado ya seis largos años de su estadía en Hogwarts, y seguía sintiendo la misma sensación, parecida a la del primer insulto que recibió de su parte.

*Flashback*

 _Ron y Hermione se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, para ver lo que sería el primer entrenamiento de su amigo Harry Potter, cuando se percataron de que el equipo de Slytherin también se encontraba ahí._

– _Miren– dijo Flint. –Invaden el campo._

– _¿Qué ha ocurrido?– preguntó Ron a Harry–. ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?– añadió mientras miraba a Malfoy, vestido con la túnica del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin._

– _Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley–dijo Malfoy con petulancia–. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo–._

 _Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante._

— _Son buenas, ¿eh?—dijo Malfoy—. Quizás puedan conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Ahí tienes las Barredora 5, podrías subastarlas, cualquier museo pujaría por ellas._

 _El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa._

— _Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso—señaló Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su valía_ —.

 _Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante._

— _Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él._

*Fin del Flashback*

Se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras, pero luego de unos momentos por fin encontró su voz.

–Tú fuiste el que se atravesó por mi camino Malfoy– le respondió ella secamente, agachándose a recoger el montón de libros que yacían en el suelo por culpa del choque que él claramente había provocado.

Ante esto, el rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada.

–¿Yo?, Ja-ja!, desearías que siquiera te tocara sangre sucia. Sabes bien que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. –le dijo con tal cara de desprecio, que la castaña tuvo que voltearse para esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer su rostro.

Todavía riéndose, el ojigris le dirigió unas últimas palabras: –Ah! Y casi me olvido, ni te molestes en levantarte mugrosa– se inclinó un poco más y agregó: –ese es el lugar que te pertenece– y sin más continuó caminando con el aire de grandeza que lo caracterizaba, pavoneándose entre los estudiantes que empezaban a llenar el pasillo norte.

Ella se había quedado ahí agachada sin poder moverse. Tratando de mandar señales a su cerebro para que sus piernas pudieran ponerla de pie nuevamente; sin embargo las palabras de él taladraban su cabeza una y otra vez _"Desearías que siquiera te tocara sangre sucia. Sabes bien que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría"._

El shock tardo un poco en desaparecer.

Por un momento, Hermione trató de ponerse de pie y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasó un rizo que cubría una parte de su cara por detrás de su oreja, y empezó a recoger uno a uno los libros que se le habían caído.

De forma vana, trató de eliminar los recuerdos de tan desagradable momento, pero ni un encantamiento desmemorizante hubiere podido borrarlos.

Finalmente cuando pudo pararse para irse, pudo ver de reojo a dos chicas de Slytherin cuchicheando entre ellas acerca de lo sucedido con Malfoy, por lo que decidió no tomarle importancia, en realidad sentía un poco de lástima por el rubio.

De forma pasiva, continuó su camino a la siguiente clase, con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza _"Vaya forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños Hermione"._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._

Su estómago la había traicionado durante la clase de Runas Antiguas, había gruñido fuertemente mientras la Profesora Babbling explicaba algunas traducciones. Situación que la hizo sonrojarse intensamente. Jamás le había sucedido eso, así que rogó a Merlín que nadie la hubiere escuchado.

Para su sorpresa, deseó por primera vez que aquella clase terminara, contaba de forma impasible los minutos que quedaban, y cuando por fin escucho a la Profesora despedirse, fue la primera en salir del Aula.

Realmente necesitaba comer. Así que antes de ir al Gran Comedor, decidió pasar por la Sala Común de Griffyndor, para guardar en su baúl los libros que llevaba consigo. Pero antes de que pudiera correr a su habitación fue sorprendida por un coro de voces.

–¡Sorpresa!–gritaron al unísono las personas que en ese momento abarrotaban la Sala.

La castaña se había quedado estática en la entrada producto de la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!–exclamó el chico de ojos verdes, acercándose alegremente a abrazar a su amiga.

–¡Feliz cumple, Mione!–le dijo otra voz conocida, quien llegaba justo detrás de Harry.

–¡Gracias chicos!– Todo esto es… ¡realmente es increíble!–dijo la castaña, a punto de llegar a las lágrimas por la sorpresa que le habían preparado sus amigos.

La Sala Común de inmensa chimenea, retratos de magos famosos, cómodos sillones, mesas y un tablón de avisos, ahora se encontraba adornada por globos, confetis, y velas, que hacían juego con el cartelón mágico ubicado al fondo, que señalaba "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE", desapareciendo para luego mostrar imágenes de sus cumpleaños en Hogwarts.

–¡Felicidades Hermione!–corearon Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood, mientras se acercaban a la castaña para felicitarla. Siendo seguidas de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, y Cormac Mclaggen.

Luego de unos minutos, la castaña se dirigió a sus mejores amigas quienes se encontraban sentadas en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea.

–Muchísimas gracias chicas– esto… ¿esto fue idea de ustedes verdad?–cuestionó impresionada.

–Si Herms, aunque los chicos ayudaron en mucho. Harry compró los adornos en la tienda de Fred y George, Hedwig los ha traído hoy por la mañana. –Ese soy yo–dijo el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba a las chicas. –Ronald, se encargó de pedir a los elfos que preparan algunos aperitivos para celebrar. Y Luna ha encantado el cartelón de "Feliz Cumpleaños".–dijo la pelirroja, mientras la ojimiel buscaba con la mirada a Ron, quien se encontraba en un rincón con Lavender.

–Y yo sólo he arreglado la Sala con un toque de varita– contestó alegremente la de ojos azules.

–¡Me ha encantado!–dijo la castaña mientras se hundía en el sillón para quedar en medio de sus amigas.

–¡Bien Herms, es momento de abrir los regalos!– Este es de mi parte, espero que te sea sumamente útil, me he gastado la mayoría de mis ahorros en él.–

–¡Wow! Un modero de piel de Moke, Gin es increíble, me encanta!– No tuviste por qué haberlo comprado.–dijo la castaña sintiéndose un poco mal por su amiga, pues no era un monedero común como los demás, este tipo era capaz de almacenar todas las cosas que su dueño pudiera poner dentro de él, y solo él mismo podía sacarlas; así que imaginó que había sido costoso.

–Te lo mereces Herms!– contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

–Este es el mío Hermione, espero te guste–se dirigió la rubia a su amiga, dándole una caja alargada adornada con un hermoso moño al frente.

La castaña lo abrió pronto, y su cara de sorpresa permaneció con ella.

–Es una pluma especial ya que no ocupa tinta, además puedes dictarle o pensar lo que desees escribir y la pluma lo plasmará en el pergamino.–se dirigió la rubia a la ojimiel.

–¡Muchas gracias Luna! Me va a servir de mucho, y más por el montón de ensayos que tengo pendientes.–le dijo Hermione.

–Hermione, no te he comprado nada porque sabes que soy malo para escoger regalos, así que deje algunos galones en tu cuenta de Gringotts, para cuando desees usarlos.–dijo Harry, pasándose cómicamente una mano por el cabello.

Luego de regañarlo por haber hecho eso, decidieron comer algunos sándwiches que quedaban sobre la mesa.

Tal vez hasta ese momento no había podido borrar de su memoria lo sucedido con Malfoy horas antes, pero al menos la fiesta sorpresa que le habían organizado sus amigos, estaba casi cerca de lograrlo.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Muerte masiva de Muggles en el puente Brocklade_

 _altera la tranquilidad de la Gran Ciudad Londinense._

 _La tranquilidad de Londres se vio interrumpida la tarde de ayer, luego de que lo que pintaba ser un domingo de convivencia familiar, se convirtió en desgracia, cuando por causas aún desconocidas el puente Brocklade se vino abajo provocando la muerte de varios transeúntes._

 _Hasta el momento, no ha habido pronunciamiento alguno por parte del Primer Ministro, pero se espera que en las próximas horas lleve a cabo una conferencia de prensa, en donde explique las razones por las cuales sucedió dicha tragedia._

 _Algunos familiares se han acercado a reclamar los cuerpos de los fallecidos._

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer en voz alta la noticia, puso el periódico sobre la mesa del Gran Comedor, mientras dirigía una mirada preocupante a sus amigos.

–Todo esto deber ser obra de Voldemort–dijo Harry amargamente, omitiendo hacer más pronunciamiento.

–Está atacando sin piedad a muggles, Harry. Debo proteger a mis Padres, antes de que él los encuentre–dijo en tono preocupada la castaña.

–Lo sé Hermione, y lo haremos–agregó él dándole seguridad a su mejor amiga, mientras la animaba a terminar su almuerzo.

–Por cierto Mione, tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch por la tarde, tal vez quieras pasar un rato.–

–Ahí estaré Ronald–le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

…

–Serás la siguiente, Sangre Sucia–le espetó el rubio, mientras pasaba por un lado de la ojimiel.

Claramente estaba que Malfoy se había enterado de la noticia sobre el accidente en Londres. Seguro había disfrutado saber acerca del ataque a los Muggles. Y era por eso que le dedicaba aquellas palabras.

–No me importa lo que tengas que decirme Malfoy–esta vez la castaña se había armado de valor para enfrentarlo.

–Deberías agradecer que te advierto de una buena vez sabelotodo, para que después no te agarren por sorpresa–le dijo él fríamente, mientras le dirigía una mirada calculadora.

Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo, el rubio ya le había dado la espalda para salir del Gran Comedor, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._ _-.-.-.-.-.-._

Fin del primer capítulo.

NOTAS: Espero que haya sido de su agrado el primer capítulo.

Voy a actualizar una vez por semana. Si no son los Domingos, serán los Lunes. En caso de que no pueda actualizar en esos días, ocupare algun otro día de la semana. Así que estén al pendientes.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
